


An Unexpected Visitor

by calie15



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Captain America (Movies), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Bucky Barnes & Steve Rogers Friendship, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-08
Updated: 2014-07-08
Packaged: 2018-02-07 23:25:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1918023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calie15/pseuds/calie15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: It's not what it looks like</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected Visitor

Bucky groaned and pushed out of the bed. The body at his side didn’t even budge.

The knocking refused to stop.

He quickly pulled on a pair an loose shorts and angrily made his way to the front door. What he saw took him by surprise. “Steve.”

"Bucky, is everything okay? I tried calling…"

"Yea…" Steve looked around him and reluctantly Bucky moved to the side. "I didn’t know you’d be in town."

"That’s why I called," Steve said and looked at Bucky strangely. "Are you sure your okay?"

"Yea, yea, I’m fine," he said and offered him a smile while resisting the urge to look towards his bedroom.

Steve nodded and glanced around. He looked curiously across the living room then walked slowly into it.

Bucky watched his friend lean over and reach for something. When he stood he was holding a pink blouse. Bucky grit his teeth and cursed mentally. “It isn’t what it looks like.”

"Really? I mean, it looks like you either had a lady friend over or you’re wearing woman’s clothes. Either is fine, but-."

"I’m not wearing woman’s clothes," Bucky said with exasperation and rolled his eyes.

Steve sighed. “Please tell me it’s Jemma and not some random woman.”

The door to the bedroom opened and a head peaked through. “Hi Steve,” Jemma said. “How did you know?”

"Bucky makes this sad puppy dog face when he looks at you."

Bucky glared and snatched the shirt from Steve’s hand. When he looked back at Jemma she was smiling.

"I’ll leave you to it then," Steve said and headed towards the door. "My condolensces Jemma."

"Thanks Steve!"

"Ha ha," Bucky responded sarcastically. Steve grinned from the other side of the threshold and Bucky shut the door in his face. "You’re going to pay for that," he called out as he headed back to the bedroom. His only response was a small feminine laugh.


End file.
